Hint of curiosity A buffy Harry Potter Crossover
by Jill.H
Summary: A Hogwarts school projects goes wrong….Hermione ends up bringing people in the two worlds together. What happens when the past collides with the future?
1. Hint of curiosity

Hint of curiosity

Author: Jill H. humor Fantasy

Summary: A Hogwarts school projects goes wrong….

Hermione ends up bringing people in the two worlds together.

Pairings: Buffy/spike, Buffy/angel, and other various pairings

Rating: R

Disclaimer: nope…none of these characters are mine…

they all belong to joss and Rowling…Damn u ppl…

authors note: enjoy?dunno kinda my first crossover fic..Lol

Feedback:Yeah baby!


	2. Hint of curiosity 2

A Hint of Curiosity

Chapter 1

Back to school

"Ron stop complaining…Harry pleases tell him to stop or else we're going to be late for defense against dark arts. Our First class on our first day back we CAN'T be late." Hermione said impatiently starting to quicken her pace towards the DADA class room

"But I agree with Ron, Malfoy is a git," Harry shrugged slightly. Pulling Ron they both chased after Hermione.

"Walk slowly mione, we're there already." said Ron scowling at her.

They walked up to the classroom, to see half the year sevenths already in the classroom and the rest trying to get in. Walking into the classroom they chose seats right in front of the teacher's desk.

They saw a man bout in his 40's enter..the man had short ruffled brown hair..a sort of chocolate colored eyes under those round glasses….he was wearing a woolly sweater. He looked so worn out…

"Um…hello my name is Rupert Giles.U may call me Mr. Giles… I'm your teacher for this year's defense against the dark arts.I believes you guys have already encountered most of the things your past teacher has taught you. Therefore this lesson I'm going to start teaching you about creatures that you most likely will not meet….any questions? Yes…um you over there." he pointed at Dean Thomas.

"Um professor are you American?" asked dean tilting his head.

Lots of other kids nodded like Lavender, Neville, Ron included.

Professor Giles chuckled softly and replied "No no…dear lord…..I'm English. But I guess I did pick up a bit of they're "slang" for most of my friends are American."

Some of the kids nodded in agreement. But Harry Ron and Hermione noticed that Malfoy just looked at professor Giles in disgust. Because the thought of socializing with Americans just made professor Giles look lower class.

"Let's begin our lesson. Shall we? Today we'll be talking about vampires," There were a few people muttering and lavender even gasped out loud…it was quite an amusing thing to see for Ron Harry and Hermione. "WHAT are vampires? Vampires are mythical creatures who overcome death by sucking the blood from living humans. Can anyone here tell me how can you Kill a vampire.Oh and yes…I do believe you are given house points…then each person that gives me a correct answer shall get 5 points."

Once professor Giles said that points were given almost the whole class raised their hands. Even to Harry and Ron's surprise, Neville rose up His hand too.

"I guess it's because he hardly gets house points…well at least professor Giles might give him a chance." Hermione said shrugging lightly yet Harry saw that she was trying hard not to grin.

"umm….I'm sorry…what's your name? Good lord I am getting old for this..."He chuckled

"Um Neville Longbottom. Um my grandmother said that you could kill a vampire with a stake through its heart?"

"Well your grandmothers very right…those are one of the most common way to kill a vampire by dusting it.5 points to Mr. Neville. Does any one else want to have a try? Any other ways to kill a vampire?"

This time people didn't bother to raise they're hands.

"Sunlight"

"Decapitation"

"Draining of blood" Professor Giles eyebrows rose when he heard this.

"Yes Yes indeed…what a smart class this is…Who may I ask was the one to say draining of blood?" He asked his eyes wandering over the small class of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's.

"Me" to Harry Ron and Hermione's ultimate disgust they're least favorite slytherin Malfoy was the one to reply.

"Why'd you say that?" By now Professor Giles had a very very interested look plastered on his face but not because of the topic or answer but because of the blonde boy sitting at the back of the class that answered his questions. For some reason, he reminded Professor Giles greatly of a bleached blonde idiot vampire back at home…Maybe he's a relative, he thought, I do see the resemblance in the two. Inside he grinned at thought of home.Sunnydale.God knows how much he misses the scobbies…

"Well I mean if vampires are creatures that rely on blood to survive, then draining all the blood in they're system must kill them right?" To some degree Hermione had to agree with Malfoy. It did make sense...although she hated to admit it…Why didn't I ever think of that...Hmmm she felt a tinge of jealousy spark within her.

"Your right it's true…draining the blood of can kill a vampire but then u have to have a vampire to drain the blood most likely but yes you are right so 5 points." Wow this boy is something else… he thought definitely different from spike…he has more brains. He nearly laughed out loud with that.

"seems like this class is talented with things related to the un-natural." A few students smirked at this.

"well since u all know a little about vampires. Tell me….does anyone here know about slayers?" giles asked.

A series of questions and answers rang out. At this, Giles smiled at they're enthusiasm

"Slayers are legends"

"They don't exist"

"What's a slayer?"

"what has a slayer have to do with a vampire?"

"wow wow….slow down…one by one, a slayer or vampire slayer as they say, has everything to do with a vampire, because she is the chosen one, the one and only girl in the whole world that has the power to slay vampires, it is her destiny. And no, she is not a legend, just because you cant see something, doesn't mean it doesn't exist." He explained. Students in the class were listening intently to what he had to say about this mysterious slayer. Though he thought he did hear the blonde spike jr. say something along the lines of. " damn, I'd like to shag a girl like that!" he chuckled. guess in some ways he's really not so different from spike after all

"how do you know they exist sir?" Hermione asked. Deep down she thought. All the books I've read about vampires, they all mentioned the vampire slayer as being just a legend. She turned around to look at Ron and Harry. They both had a look of disbelief on they're face…

"i know the slayer, that's why……"


	3. Hint of curiosity 3

A Hint of Curiosity

Chapter 3

Just another Night…

Half way around the globe.

In one of the cemeteries in Sunnydale

"SPIKE! Behind you!" screamed Buffy delivering a round house kick to the vampire in front of her then swiftly staking it. With a final look of defeat it erupted into a pile of dust.

Spike was fighting his way to the slayer when he heard her warning.

"Bloody Fucking Hell! What the fuck!Damn, you are one UGLY vampire" he said…100 something years of being a vampire and he's never seen anything as ugly as this. it had holes everywhere…holy water he suspected but who would ever torture a vampire of all things…Like That-!

"Spike, here" Buffy tossed Mr. pointy to him

"thanks slayer" One kick he tossed the vampire onto its back and impaled the stake into its chest.

"All done…finally some peace. Working weeks on this case really is making me Very cranky" Buffy confessed. Brushing dust off her jean

"Some serious bronzing is required for the rest of the night. Common lets go back to Giles and find the rest of the gang." Spike coughed.

"Spike you okay?"

"Thanks for the concern Slayer I'm fine and sorry to say but I'm not joining u, red and the Whelp tonight. Cause I'm bleeding sore all over the place."

"God" sighed buffy "your such a baby spike...and what makes you think I'm actually inviting you?"

"I am NOT a baby and if I am you're a cow"

"A cow!I am not a cow…"squealed buffy delivering a kick aiming at his groin but he jumped out of the way quick enough to only get hit at his thighs.

"Bloody Hell Woman…that hurts!"

"I know…why'd you think I did it!your an idiot spike!"Shaking her head in disgust.

"And yet you find it so damn hard to resist me.."said spike smirking like crazy.

"you're a pig"

"cow"

"idiot"

"stubborn brat"

"Bleach boy"

"bitch"

"Bastard"

…..

Somewhere in the bronze, sat the Scoobies.

"So much for not coming huh?"said buffy with one her perfect eyebrow arched.

"Don't Start" Growled Spike.

once again I'm stuck with these bloody people. It's a wonder how I survive

Willow decided to break the tension by speaking of the current hottest topic within the scoobies.

" I still can't believe Giles is gone…" Willow spoke with a frown plastered on her face. Speaking about Giles had become a nightly hobby. Ever since he left the scoobies without a throughout reason but "its important for me to be in England right now" They were all trying to figure out that important reason. The gang came up with conclusions like. Maybe the council abducted him and made him write that note. Or Maybe hes visiting a love child of his that we don't know about.

" I know… but.. There isn't much we can do now is there?" Said Buffy. Fiddling with the straw of -her Sex on the beach-.

" o.. did I mention that we saw this really ugly vampire today?.. it had so many holes o its body.. It was disgusting. Sort of like Swiss cheese."

"Slayer, how can u compare a vampire to Swiss cheese. Are u daft, woman?" Once again spike had that trademark smirk on his face. Which was gone after a few seconds when Buffy smacked him across the head.

"I am not daft. Who uses the word daft anyways… get in the century. Egoistic idiot."

As usual, the blonde duo's Argument continued on for a rather long period of time until the waitress came up to them asking for their orders.

"She's asking you!"

"No she's not! Cant u see that she's looking at u?"

"Has all that bleach finally damaged your brain!"

"Fuck you"

"No thank you, I have Riley to do that for me"

"Is that why your always so Grumpy? Because he can't please you with that little dick of his"

"Excuse me, Riley does not have a little dick"

"Sure, its okay to lie to yourself slayer"

….. 5 minutes later , the waitress decides to break in to they're highly enlightening argument.

"If you two are done arguing , You can give me your order. Because im not going to listen to you guys go on for the whole night."

Both looking embarrassed. They ordered they're drinks.

After a long period of dancing Arguing and having discussions about Giles departure. They all left home separately.

And that's just another night for the scoobies.


End file.
